A Moment of Silence
by LightningHeart11
Summary: This is a tribute to Satoru Iwata. The news is spread to the Smash characters and they honor him and his leadership to Nintendo. Mario worries about his future, because Iwata was like a father to him. Contains several lame puns.


**A Moment of Silence…**

 **This is a tribute for Satoru Iwata and his recent passing. He will be missed greatly. Rest in peace. Though this is my first fanfic, I was heartbroken by Iwata's passing. He made some of the greatest video games of my time and he was like a piece of my childhood torn apart. Thank you Satoru, you led Nintendo very well.**

The Smash Mansion used to always be busy, with characters participating in crazy antics, or daring battles. The kids would usually be up to some sort of mischief, Pit would be ruffling Dark Pit's feathers, (Ha-ha Angel pun.), and Sonic would be bragging about how he's the fastest thing alive and Mega Man thought it was getting old. Yoshi and Kirby would be fighting over some piece of food, Rosalina would be singing to her Luma to calm it down after a fight, and Captain Falcon would be randomly yelling out words like "Show me your MOVES!" or sometimes he would Falcon Punch something into a wall in anger. But one July morning, Master Hand had some upsetting bad news. "All smashers and assist trophies to the cafeteria please. We have some bad news." They all gathered in the cafeteria and heard the news. "Mr. Satoru Iwata, CEO of Nintendo has passed away. He was fifty five." All of the characters, even the guest characters were saddened by the loss of Nintendo's CEO. "We would like to have a moment of silence in his honor." Crazy Hand said solemnly. Then, all the characters stood silent, in grievance of Satoru.

…..

"Thank you, Smashers. There will be a funeral later tomorrow, so please be prepared to meet in the gardens outside the mansion." From that point, the day was quiet for the rest of the day. Mario was hit the hardest by the loss. Satoru was like a father to him. Well, as one of his creators, he was. He worried about the future for Nintendo, and what will happen to him, and the other Nintendo characters' lives. "Would Nintendo be done for? Will I be forgotten? No. It can't be, could it?" Those thoughts swirled around his head like a hurricane, giving him a headache for hours. Peach tried her hardest to make him feel better, but he was lost without Satoru. His future was unknown, and he wasn't sure it would turn out right. "Will Iwe end up like Sonic?" He couldn't bear with the changes Sonic had to make in Sonic Boom. He looked ok with it, but Mario was sure that inside, he was suffering, and just trying to make good impression for once. He looked fine in Super Smash Brothers, but outside, he looked like a whole different hedgehog. "Or will I be forgotten like Mega Man? Poor Mega Man hasn't had a game in years, and Super Smash Brothers was like his only hope for return. He did make a huge comeback, so maybe things will turn out right for him in the future. Mario felt like crying all day. His future was at risk. But maybe he was just worrying too much. "Peach? I'm-a worried. What's-a gonna happen to us?" "I don't know." She said. "But let's just be positive and it will all turn out peachy. (ha ha Peach pun.)

 **LightningHeart here, and thanks for The funeral chapter will be written soon, this is my first fanfic, but I would like to take a moment to honor Satoru Iwata. These are his important quotes that shall touch our hearts, no matter if you are a gamer or not. "On my business card, I am a corporate president. In my mind, I am a game developer. But in my heart, I am a gamer." I am still not sure about the future of Nintendo. I do hope Mega Man gets another game soon, I'm a Mega-fan. (Ha. Another pun. If you think the puns are annoying, just comment so I can make some improvements.) I also hate Sonic's new design in Sonic Boom, he looks like a blue giraffe with a bad hair day wearing sneakers. I'm not sure what's gonna happen to the Mario franchise, but I'm crossing my fingers for the future.**


End file.
